Talk:Batman Wiki
I've decided to work on this wiki (the main page to start) as it is up for adoption. The subject matter is of personal interest for me and it is a shame that this wiki has gone without updates for an extended period of time. --Electricbolt 21:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Looking Forward to The Dark Knight I look forward to the next Batman movie in the series. The addition of Christian Bale as the Caped Crusader is a tremendous fit. Heath Ledger's snapshot of The Joker is haunting.Gahannak 22:24, 26 February 2008 (UTC) My name is David Andrews and I am based at Castle College in Nottingham, United Kingdom. I want to demonstrate to my students how wikis work (on a course next week) and I hope to find some Batman fans among them. Ok cool. I adopted this wiki so will try and answer any questions if you have them. And Gahannak I'm looking forward to it too. Doomlurker 15:42, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I was trying to add to the TDK's Harvey Dent/Two-Face's page but it's locked. When can we edit? *Please sign your posts.--EggHead 16:34, 26 July 2008 (UTC) LOGO Just a question not of real importance but if the logo for a new batman film were the yellow eclipse version would the logo for this website change too ? or does it change by vote ? 20:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The logo will most likely get revamped if an official logo for the 3rd film appears. Doomlurker 21:40, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Break up different Batmans by era? A separate article providing the biography for each era's Batman, Batman (Golden Era), {Silver Era}, etc? Plus Every Elseworlds version? 19:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) So you have a problem with the Batman movie character pages but you want to split this one up? You're just not happy with anything are you. However i think as this is the Batman Wiki the golden age, silver age and modern era etc should have their own pages. Doomlurker 17:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) *The two ideas fit together. It's a vision of seeing concise continuities. We may as well make an article just for Jack Napier's flashback appearance in Batman Forever just because it's a different movie, or even the flashback in B'89, because he's not played by Jack Nicholson. I still wish you'd consider allowing the movie mergings, for starters. There is so much info missing from one portrayal to the next, like Rachel backstory in BB, or the events of Bruce Wayne's (Burton & Schumacher) youth. I think it would be far less confusing than is being imagined. If you still do not agree, please allow it to be put up for vote. Also think it would be a good idea to create a separate article for the Batman who used to shoot and kill people. 21:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Movies stay the same the rachel back story in BB you put on either Rachel Dawes or Rachel Dawes (Katie Holmes). And i have already said yes to the modern age, golden age, gun wielding batman pages! The difference between what we have done and "We may as well make an article just for Jack Napier's flashback appearance in Batman Forever just because it's a different movie, or even the flashback in B'89, because he's not played by Jack Nicholson." which you suggested is batman is the main character of the films and the flash backs are based on that character or others so they dont need a separate page. What you don't seem to understand is nobody else has said anything about changing the way our articles are set out. Doomlurker 00:38, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Someone, who I insist is not me, brought this up in the Talk:Rachel Dawes (Disambiguation) page you linked above. I'm certain it's on other people's mind. And I'm mentioning something. So that seems to be one, yourself, in favor of making continuities more confusing and difficult to research than need be, and two, myself and the person who commented on Rachel Dawes talk page, who see no harm, and what would inarguably help the furtherance of knowledge by merging same continuity articles. I mentioned the Batman who shot people as an afterthought, thank you for allowing separate comic continuities articles. 19:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Its not difficult to get the information all they need to do is look on the disambiguation page and what i have said is make a page entitled Batman (Burton/Schumacher films) and link the other articles to it. Doomlurker 20:25, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I'm Back I'm back uh huh uh huh ! 22:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Films..... They shouldn't be listed on the main page when much more content like tv series which are Batman official content isn't. Devilmanozzy 15:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy They have no place on this wiki at all and have been removed. Doomlurker 20:22, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestion With the "Television Series" could you add including Cartoons? Seems as tho a lot of fake animated pages are being produced here, and sometimes the content was on topic suggesting they don't know where the sections is. Devilmanozzy 15:47, 18 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy "Batman II" The front page says that Dick Grayson is currently Batman II, but counting Jean-Paul Valley from Knightfall makes him Batman III. Batman City Of Scars. I just found this movie. Its amazing its number 2 of the batmans. Watch it now at: http://www.momomesh.com/batman-city-of-scars It took me ages to find this.:) .Enjoy. 17:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Omega Sanction in abilities? If the Omega Sanction makes it impossibl for him to die, merely ressurecting him into a parallel lifetime until the Vanishing point where he became "The Archivist". Wouldn't it count as an ability? 05:02, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The Lego Batman Wiki Dear readers, The Lego Batman Wiki does not have very many editors, so you may edit over there (at www.legobatman.wikia.com, of course) if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 22:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC). P.S. I am the new administrator over there, but do not worry; I am generous.